Estoy Atascado (iGet Stuck Traducción)
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Sam, Freddie y sus cuatro hijos, Alexis, Kaitlin, Caden y Taylor se dirigen al ensayo de la boda de Carly y Gibby cuando una llanta se revienta. ¿Qué aventuras le esperan a la familia Benson? ¿Llegarán a tiempo? ¡Lean para saberlo! Esta es una historia de LivelyMelody14 y ilove2shipseddie, todo el crédito para ellos. Aquí la traducción al español. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo chicos! Un día me encontré esta historia y me gustó mucho, porque son contadas las historias que se sitúan en un universo donde los Benson son una familia estable y completa, así que… les va a gustar.**

**Verán, esta historia es muy corta pero muy bella, consta de 4 capítulos, y la historia que estaré subiendo simultáneamente a esta también es igual de corta**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque son solo un puente para abrir paso a mis dos próximos proyectos mayores, serán como lo eran Quédate conmigo y Jugando a la casita. **

**Espero les guste chicos-**

**iCarly no es mía, tampoco esta historia. Solo soy una humilde traductora amante de los perros y las series gringas. **

**Capitulo uno **

"Alexis Faith Benson, baja aquí ahora mismo," Le gritó Freddie Benson a su hija de trece años. "¡Te hemos estado esperando por treinta minutos y tenemos que irnos ya!"

"Cálmate, nerd," Dijo Sam, molesta. "Ni que se tratara de una emergencia."

"Sam, Carly nos quiere en el ensayo de la boda a las 4:30," Dijo, corriendo una mano por su cabello castaño. "Y ya son las-"

Sam gruñó, interrumpiendo el parloteo de Freddie. Freddie estaba a punto de replicar cuando Alexis bajó, su maleta rosa en su mano izquierda y su pearphone rosa en la derecha.

"Lo juro, Melanie la ha influenciado demasiado." Murmuró Sam.

"Mami," la hija de cinco años de Sam y Freddie, Kaitlin Olivia Benson dijo, jalando la camisa de su mamá. "¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir? Creo que Caden y Taylor se están quedando dormidos." Dijo, señalando a los gemelos.

"Nos vamos a ir ya, princesa." Dijo Freddie, cargando a su hija. "Vamos Alexis." Dijo mientras caminaban afuera y cargaban la minivan. Sam aseguró a Caden y Taylor que estaban dormidos, en sus asientos para carro. Una vez que Freddie se aseguró que su equipaje estaba listo y todos tenían el cinturón de seguridad, se subió al asiento del conductor y condujo fuera de su casa. Se dirigían a california.

"El camino a california no debería ser tan largo y si nos apegamos al plan llegaremos justo a tiempo al hotel registrarnos y alistarnos para-" Freddie estaba divagando justo antes de que su adorable esposa, Sam, lo interrumpiera una vez más.

"Si, todo estará bien. Deja de preocuparte." Dijo Sam solo para callar a su esposo. Freddie tocio y murmuró algo incoherente por lo bajo.

"Mamá, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?" preguntó Kaitlin Olivia Benson.

"Cariño, acabamos de partir." Replicó Sam girándose para ver a su hija, la única que podría preguntar probablemente "¿ya vamos a llegar?" un millón de veces. Sam vio a Alexis al fondo con sus audífonos en sus oídos y mirando por la ventana, su cabello rubio justo como el de Sam atado como Melanie lo usaría. Sam estaba impresionada de la hija tan fashionista que tenia, que era tan diferente a ella pero tan similar a su mejor amiga y a su hermana. Hablando de su mejor amiga, Carly se iba a casar en dos días con no otro más que Gibby Gibson. Sam no podía imaginar cómo había comenzado esa relación pero Carly estaba feliz y aparentemente también Gibby y eso hacia a Sam feliz. El auto estaba en silencio además del leve golpeteo del pie de Alexis contra el piso al ritmo de la música bombardeando a través de sus auriculares probablemente arruinando su audición como diría su padre. Freddie tenía los ojos en la carretera y se negaba a tener música fuerte reproduciéndose mientras el conducía. Sam lo miró hacia su izquierda, sin expresión alguna mientras enfocaba toda su atención en el camino.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego?" Preguntó Sam mirando a Freddie con emoción en sus ojos.

"Sam, estoy conduciendo." Replicó Freddie, sin mover la vista de la carretera.

"Bien, no eres divertido." Sam hizo un puchero. Se giró para ver al asiento trasero una vez más pero esta vez enfocando su atención en sus hermosos, pacíficamente dormidos gemelos, Caden y Taylor. Al menos los niños de un año de edad podrían dormir ahora y no en la noche como Sam y Freddie preferirían. Kaitlin estaba ahora ocupada comiendo un snack de tocino que Sam le había dado. El cabello rizado color chocolate de Kaitlin y sus profundos ojos cafés la hacían la perfecta combinación de Sam y Freddie, con la personalidad de Sam y los ojos de Freddie, Sam realmente podía darse cuenta que era su hija. Sam sonrió para sí misma mientras miraba a sus inusualmente obedientes hijos, tal vez era el hecho de que eran las 7:30 de la mañana y Freddie había insistido en partir A.L.M.B.P.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego ahora?" Preguntó Sam a Freddie una vez más.

"Bien," dijo Freddie cediendo, "¿Qué juego?" Preguntó.

"¡Sí! humm…" Dijo Sam tratando de pensar en un juego que pudieran jugar en el auto.

"¡Ooh lo tengo! ¡Verdad o reto!" exclamó Sam.

"Bien, pero va a tener que ser mas como verdad o verdad ya que estamos en un auto." Replicó Freddie.

"Bien, que tal, ¿Qué preferirías, entonces?" preguntó Sam.

"Ok" Asintió Freddie.

"Bien. Yo empiezo. ¿Qué prefieres? Estar atrapado en una habitación con cientos de serpientes venenosas o dejar que cientos de perros lamban tu cara." Sam sonrió.

Freddie hizo un gesto, "¿Cuánto tiempo estoy encerrando en la habitación con las serpientes y cuanto tiempo van a estar los perros lamiéndome?" Preguntó.

"No hagas preguntas, solo responde." Replicó Sam sonriendo.

"Bien, escojo a los perros porque al menos no moriré por eso." Respondió Freddie.

"Jaja, tu turno." Rió Sam. Freddie amaba como podían jugar este tipo de juegos y divertirse como si estuvieran en la secundaria. Sabía que era raro para parejas de casados mantener la misma emoción y diversión en su relación después de tantos años. Sonrió cuando pensó en algo para Sam.

"Ok, ¿Preferirías no poder comer tocino nunca jamás o nunca poder verme de nuevo?" él sonrió y podía suponer cual sería su posible respuesta.

"Bueno eso no es justo. ¿Moriste o algo?" se quejó Sam.

"Seguro." Respondió Freddie.

"Bueno, creo que escogería nunca poder comer tocino de nuevo porque eres algo importante para mi" murmuró Sam.

"Aww me siento adulado. Me escogiste en vez del tocino." Freddie sonrió abiertamente.

"No te acostumbres." Aseguró Sam.

Freddie rió, "Como sea, tu turno princesa." Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No, creo que tomaré una siesta ahora." Dijo Sam reclinando su asiento hacia atrás un poco.

"Como digas, princesa," sonrió Freddie. Sam cerró los ojos y sonrió, con un poco de suerte estarían en california, con blanca arena, sillas de playa y lujosos hoteles cuando despertara.

"Papá," Dijo Alexis, quitándose sus audífonos. "¿De dónde viene ese silbido?"

"¿Qué silbido?" preguntó Freddie frunciendo el seño.

"No sé de donde viene pero-" Los ojos de Alexis se abrieron sorprendida cuando vio por la ventana. "¡papá! ¡Es la llanta! ¡Se está quedando sin aire!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Freddie, entrando en pánico, casi estrellándose con el auto frente a él. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Parece que estoy bromeando?" Preguntó, rodando los ojos. Freddie se orilló en la estación de gas más cercana, rápidamente saliendo del auto con Alexis.

Sam bostezó, estirándose y girándose. Frunció en seño cuando su vista se enfocó en la rustica y vieja estación de gas. "Tengo usar el baño. Alexis, vigila a los niños por mí, ¿Sí?" Cuando no obtuvo un 'ok' en respuesta, se giró, solo para encontrarse con que Alexis no estaba en su asiento; estaba afuera con Freddie. Sintiendo la preocupación inundarla, salió del auto y fue hacia donde estaban parados. "Um, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó, confusión por todo su rostro.

"Papá pasó por encima de un pedazo de vidrio que se enterró en la llanta y tiene un hoyo ahora," Dijo Alexis.

"No, escucha. Tenemos la de repuesto. Te dije que la subieras esta mañana," Dijo Freddie, alivio calmando su rostro. Cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Sam, no hizo más preguntas. "No pusiste la llanta de repuesto ¡¿Verdad?!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo," susurró Alexis, colocándose de nuevo sus audífonos. "mientras ustedes dos discuten el asunto, estaré escuchando música. Y cuando no lleguemos al ensayo de la boda de la tía Carly y el tío Gibby, voy a decirles que fue porque ustedes dos estaban muy ocupados discutiendo."

"No, Alexis," Dijo Freddie, tratando de mantenerse en control. "Tu madre y yo resolveremos esto como adultos. Déjame usar tu teléfono." Dijo Freddie, estirando la mano hacia el teléfono de su hija.

"Claro, pero te advierto: mi batería esta apunto de-" comenzó Alexis, pero entonces su teléfono de pronto se apago. "Morir" terminó.

"Sam," Dijo Freddie, girándose hacia su esposa. "¿Dónde está tu teléfono?"

"Oh, vamos, ¡Sabes que se lo aventé a ese predicador extranjero!" Respondió. "¿Dónde está tu ñoño teléfono?"

"Lo dejé en casa. Accidentalmente lo dejé en la barra de la cocina cuando preparaba tu 'Pedido sándwich de jamón'." Dijo Freddie.

"Mira, solo ve a la estación de gas y pregunta por un teléfono." Le dijo Sam, obviamente molesta. "Estoy segura de que te dejarán usarlo."

"Ugh, bien," Comenzó Freddie. "¿Pero qué tal si…?"

"Ve" Demandó ella.

"Voy." Dijo él, alejándose de ellas.

**Lindo, ¿Cierto? Es una historia sumamente divertida, :3 si les gustó dejen review, saben cuan feliz me hacen los reviews.**

**Los capítulos son así de cortos, al igual que la otra historia que se llama Una terrible decisión, Otra oportunidad, un reinicio, y un nuevo amanecer (yo y mis títulos gigantes) así que ambas se estarán subiendo simultáneamente, cuando ustedes en sus reviews digan.**

**Gracias por su tiempo! Se les quiere!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Les dije ya que esta historia es muy pequeña? Pero hemosa :3 ya la terminé de traducir toda, así que ustedes dicen :3 con sus reviews. **

**Vamos a ver cómo se las arregla la familia Benson ahora XD**

**Capitulo dos. **

Freddie comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de gas. El camino tomaba solo un par de minutos pero se maldijo a sí mismo el camino entero por no revisar que Sam pusiera la llanta de repuesto en el auto. Debió haber sabido que ella no haría como le instruyó. También estaba preocupado de que no llegaran a tiempo al ensayo de la boda; ya podía escuchar a Carly gritando de horror y pánico. Al menos la boda no era hasta dentro de dos días. Seguramente podrían llegar ahí para entonces. Llegó a la estación de gas y abrió la puerta escuchando el sonido de la campanilla sobre su cabeza que significaba que acababa de entrar a la tienda.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Un hombre mucho más alto que Freddie preguntó.

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando si podría usar su teléfono. Verá, mi auto tiene una llanta ponchada y necesito llamar una grúa." Explicó Freddie apuntando afuera hacia el carro en la distancia al lado de la carretera.

"Oh, bueno no se a donde se dirige y no se cuan pronto pueda llegar alguien aquí." Replicó el hombre. Freddie no había pensado en donde podrían estar y de todos los lugares parecía que habían quedado en un pequeño y remoto pueblo en quién sabe dónde.

"Bueno, tengo que estar en Los Ángeles a las 4:30." Explicó Freddie, mirando su reloj y dándose cuenta que ya eran las 9:23. ¡Estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo de manejo! Él había planeado el recorrido entero, calculó las complicaciones y se aseguró de que su plan fuera a prueba de tontos, pero no había planeado en tener una llanta ponchada a dos horas en el viaje y sin tener una llanta de repuesto, atrapados en un pueblecito con una población de solo 185 personas.

"Oh lamento que eso podría ser un problema." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Freddie exasperadamente. Ahora estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

"Bueno, no tenemos un teléfono…"

"¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo eso desde el principio?!" Cuestionó Freddie, enojado.

"No hay mucha gente por aquí con quien hablar." Respondió simplemente.

Freddie suspiró antes de preguntar: "Bueno, ¿Tiene un celular que pueda usar?"

"¡Oh si! ¡Tengo un celular!"

Freddie sonrió. "¿Puedo usarlo?"

"Seguro," Dijo el hombre, antes de darle un teléfono. Freddie marcó el número de Carly y puso el teléfono en su oído.

"Su tarifa mensual venció hace tres meses. Si desea hacer esta llamada, favor de adquirir un prepago de $50 mensuales y-"

Freddie gruñó, golpeando su cabeza contra el mostrador. Una vez que se recupero de su colapso mental, preguntó: "No le ha puesto crédito a su celular… ¿Por qué?"

"Yo no… tengo amigos."

Freddie se golpeó internamente a sí mismo por pensar que este tipo podría ser de ayuda alguna.

"Bueno, ¿Puede por lo menos decirme dónde estamos?" Jadeó Freddie.

"Oh si, ¡Bienvenido a ciudad Amador, California!" Dijo alegremente.

"Gracias." Dijo Freddie y salió por la puerta. ¿Por qué había perdido su tiempo con ese tipo? Ya estaba muy fuera del horario. Sabía que Sam iba a estar enojada con él y solo podía esperar que Carly no se alterara demasiado cuando no llegaran y no tuviera forma de contactar a la muy importante madrina de honor y al padrino de la boda.

"¿Llamaste a una grúa? ¿Cuándo van a llegar aquí?" preguntó Sam inmediatamente cuando regresó. La expresión en su rostro no lucia muy prometedora mientras le daba las buenas nuevas de que estaban a solo cinco horas de L.A. y también las malas nuevas de que estaban en un pueblo llamado Amador City con una estación de gas que no tenía un teléfono. Estaba por demás decir que Sam estaba furiosa pero afortunada y un tanto sorprendentemente no con Freddie. Seguro, sacó su furia inicial en él pero después simplemente estaba preocupada de no llegar a la boda de su amiga. Carly estuvo en la boda de Sam y Freddie como la madrina de honor por supuesto y también como la planeadora de la boda. Sam recordaba cuan nerviosa estaba el día de su boda y quería estar ahí para Carly en su día. Además la comida en esas cosas era usualmente deliciosa.

"Freddie ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos teléfono; estamos en el pueblo más pequeño sobre la faz de la tierra, tenemos…" Freddie la interrumpió callándola.

"Shhh, Sam, estoy intentando de pensar en un plan y no puedo hacerlo contigo siendo tan negativa. Llegaremos a tiempo."

"¡No me shusees!" dijo Sam cruzando los brazos. Alexis levantó la mirada de su muerto peraphone cuando escuchó a su madre gritar. Salió del auto una vez más caminando hacia sus padres.

"Lo siento, pero debemos mantener una actitud positiva y tu deberías estarme ayudando a pensar en un plan para que podamos llegar a la boda a tiempo ¿Si?"

"Bien, ¿Tienes alguna idea?" Preguntó Sam.

"¿Por qué no caminamos sobre la carretera un rato? Vi un letrero allá atrás que tenía algunos negocios anunciados. Tal vez hay algún lugar para rentar autos o una tienda de llantas o algo de comida por lo menos." Dijo Alexis, hablando finalmente.

"Sabía que había una razón por la que eras mi hija." Dijo Sam, sonriendo con renovada esperanza.

"Suena como un buen plan." Dijo Freddie sacando la carriola para los gemelos de la camioneta. Una vez que los bebés estaban asegurados en la carriola y todo el mundo estaba listo para irse, abandonaron su carro en busca de comida, transporte, y un poco mas de esperanza. Hasta ahora este viaje se estaba convirtiendo bastante en la aventura que ninguno de ellos estaba buscando.

…..

"Me dueles las piernas," Se quejó Sam, poniendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su esposo. "cárgame"

"Que-Sam, no. No puedes dejar que Alexis camine con Kaitlin _y _empuje la carriola." Se rehusó Freddie.

"Oh, cálmate. Ella es mitad Benson; tiene tu inteligencia. Se las arreglará." Dijo Sam, rodando los ojos.

"Si, y también es mitad Puckett. Tiene tu pereza." Dijo Freddie, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Sam.

"Muy bien, me gusta como los dos están hablando de mi como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí." Dijo Alexis, sarcásticamente.

"Estoy feliz de que te guste también; estaba comenzando a pensar que era la única," Se burló Sam, haciendo que Alexis rodara los ojos.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó Kaitlin, levantando la mirada hacia su padre.

"¿Si, corazón?" Respondió Freddie, tratando de no sacar su frustración en su pequeña hijita.

"¿Quién es ese tipo raro que se está metiendo en nuestro carro?" Preguntó, apuntando hacia su mini van familiar.

Freddie rió. "¿Qué tipo raro…? ¡Aahhh!" Gritó Freddie, girándose para ver al hombre que había encontrado en la estación de gas entrando en su auto. Freddie comenzó a correr de regreso hacia su auto, pero el hombre ya se había alejado. Freddie dejó de correr, enojo hirviendo dentro de él. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda, en la carretera, sin importarle nada más; este era un pueblo remoto, no era como que alguien condujera por aquí.

Sam y Alexis se miraron mutuamente antes de que Sam corriera hacia su marido. Se agachó junto a él, y gentilmente acarició su rostro.

"Mi amor, sal de la carretera," Dijo, tratando de calmarlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No. Esperaré a que un carro venga y me pase por encima. Una camioneta muy grande sería buena." Murmuró Freddie. Sam volteó hacia donde su auto estaba estacionado. "Por lo menos dejó nuestras maletas," Bromeó Sam, causando que su esposo explotara.

Ambos se pusieron de pie de forma que estaban el uno frente al otro. "Dios, Sam, ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Acaso no te importa complacer a tu mejor amiga? ¿No puedes ver que ahora _no _es el momento para juegos? Juegas demasiado. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que esperé que fueras civilizada durante este viaje." Escupió Freddie. "Solo, déjame solo." Dijo, haciendo que toda expresión saliera del rostro de Sam. sabiendo que su marido estaba realmente molesto y que solo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, se alejó caminando lentamente, de vuelta con sus hijos. Este viaje había timado un giro a lo peor.

**Awww pobre Freddie… pobres todos los Benson :3**

**Bien chicos, esta es la cosa, les dije que esta y la otra historia son un puente a las próximas historias grandes…. Si leen Una terrible decisión… habrán visto que al final puse un adelanto de la nueva historia, y aquí, está, el argumento de la nueva traducción**

**Como dije el tráiler.**

**La cosa es que primero la autora posteó un one shot "The one that got away", y luego aparte, la historia completa "What happens in Italy" **

_La que se alejó:_

_10 años después y ella aun hace que mi Corazón tiemble. Dos problemas: ella está casada, y yo vivo en Los Ángeles._

_Lo que pasa en Italia:_

_Estamos a diez años después. Sam y Freddie van a tener una reunión de último minuto con Carly en Italia. Sam está casada, pero después de un trivial encuentro en la víspera de navidad Freddie espera poder cambiar eso._

**Créanme, la historia es ASOMBROSA ustedes ya saben que no escojo cualquier historia.**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme que piensan de todo. Los amo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo chicos, lamento la tardanza pero no había casi reviews y no sabía si les interesa o no… pero bueno, vamos por el capítulo 3 de esta divertida historia. **

**iCarly… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?**

**Capitulo tres**

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?" se quejó Kaitlin. La familia había estado caminando por casi una hora y ella fue la primera en hablar.

"No lo sé, bebé," Replicó Sam bajando la mirada a su hijita de 5 años de edad, quien estaba por el momento tomando su mano y arrastrando sus piecitos. Sam podía darse cuenta que necesitaba un descanso y luego de mirar alrededor pensó que tal vez detenerse por un minuto no sería una mala idea.

"Hey chicos, tomemos un descanso," Dijo Sam, atrayendo la atención de todos. Alexis se giró desde donde dirigía a la manada; se quejaba de que caminaban demasiado despacio. Freddie también había parado de empujar la carriola. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que su auto había sido robado y había tenido su colapso mental en medio de la carretera. Sam no hacía más que esperar que se hubiera calmado para entonces, y pudiera finalmente ayudarles a pensar en un buen plan.

"No estamos llegando a ningún lugar y ya hemos caminado por una hora," Dijo Sam, sintiéndose más y más frustrada.

"Ok, solo sigamos caminando porque no es como que tengamos alguna otra opción." Dijo Freddie, amargamente y un poco malhumorado. Sam rodó los ojos hacia su esposo. Aparentemente aun estaba enojado.

"Yo creo que deberíamos seguir caminando; por lo menos hasta que encontremos algo de comer," Intervino Alexis.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos una mayoría. ¿Crees que puedas caminar un poco más?" Preguntó Sam poniendo su atención en Kaitlin.

"Eso creo." Replicó Kaitlin, moviéndose hacia adelante arrastrando sus pies. Dejó caer su cabeza en la más glamurosa y dramática forma que pudo.

"Ven aquí cariño, yo te cargaré," Le dijo Freddie a Kaitlin, después de ver su dramática actuación. Kaitlin inmediatamente saltó feliz a los brazos de su padre exitosamente. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Entonces la llevarás a ella, pero no me quieres cargar a mí," Se quejó.

"Sam, ella tiene cinco. Y sabes que ella no va a ceder," Discutió Freddie. "¿Podrías por favor solo empujar la carriola?"

"Bien," Gruñó Sam, mirándolo mal de nuevo. Freddie rodó los ojos y la jornada continuó.

…..

Pues la caminata no era nada cercano a un milagro. Un milagro sería que todos hubieran sobrevivido entre ellos por dos horas en una carretera donde alguien podría fácilmente ser empujado y hacerlo parecer como un accidente. El único sonido que se escuchaba de la familia era el arrastrar de zapatos, raspando el rocoso pavimento por millas y millas. Había menos y menos esperanza de que pudieran llegar al ensayo de la boda considerando que ya eran las 11:43, de acuerdo con el extremadamente preciso reloj satelitar de Freddie.

"Miren chicos, ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Alexis, apuntando enfrente de ellos. Sam y Freddie levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para ver a lo que Alexis se refería.

"Si, ¡También lo veo!" Exclamó Sam, saltando de arriba abajo momentáneamente soltando la carriola. Por suerte la tomó un momento después y salvó a los gemelos de irse rodando carretera abajo hacia el tráfico. "Lo lamento Caden y Tay," Susurró, mientras ellos de alguna manera aun dormían.

En la distancia había un centelleó de esperanza en forma de un letrero de luz neón que decía "Tori's Diner". Sam estaba tan emocionada que inmediatamente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, empujando la carriola hacia el letrero. Alexis, a pesar de estar emocionada por la prometedora comida en la distancia, decidió caminar y no correr en sus zapatos de diseñador.

"¡Sam, no corras con la carriola!" Le regañó Freddie. Sam giró la cabeza y procedió a sacar su lengua hacia Freddie.

"¡Oh cállate nerd! Ahí hay comida," Gritó Sam hacía él.

"Como sea Sam, ten cuidado." Replicó, ahora preocupado por sus hijos gemelos.

Cuando todos finalmente llegaron al restaurante Sam estaba si aliento y jadeando mientras Alexis, Freddie y Kaitlin estaban esperando a que ella se recuperara.

"Debiste haberme escuchado cuando te dije que no corrieras," sonrió Freddie.

"Cállate," Gruñó Sam, aun respirando irregularmente.

"Muy bien chicos, podríamos quedarnos aquí parados y discutir o podríamos entrar y comer," Dijo Alexis, lamiendo sus labios. "Ya puedo saborear la comida."

"Si, vamos a comer," dijo Sam después de recuperar la compostura.

Después de un enorme bufet de carne y Freddie preguntando por direcciones, descubrieron que estaban a solo una milla de un lugar donde rentaban autos. Para entonces, ya eran las 12:15 pm y Freddie tenía una nueva esperanza de que si eran eficientes, podrían aun llegar al ensayo de la boda a tiempo y no preocupar a Carly y a Gibby.

"Muy bien chicas, ¡hagamos esto! Tenemos solo cuatro horas para llegar y cuatro y media de camino," dijo Freddie, una vez más lleno de energía (Probablemente por la hamburguesa doble).

"Detén tu barco capitán; aun ni siquiera llegamos al lugar de rentar autos," dijo Sam.

"Que forma de ser una Debbie Downer, Sam." Replicó Freddie, ganándose una mirada confundida de Sam. **(N/T Debbie downer es un personaje de una serie estadounidense caracterizada por ser muy pesimista y aguafiestas)**

"¡Vamos! La gente dice eso," Comenzó Freddie.

"No, no lo hacen." Dijo Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Como sea, podemos tomar un autobús al negocio de autos." Dijo Freddie, regresando al nuevo horario.

Cuando el bus llegó, la familia entera de seis subió, con su equipaje y se dirigieron al negocio de renta de autos.

"¿Crees que podamos conseguir uno rojo?" Preguntó Kaitlin, mirando a Sam.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Sam, confundida.

"Un carro rojo. Me gusta el rojo." Aclaró Kaitlin.

"Seguro," rió Sam mirando a su adorable hijita.

"¡Parada final!" Gritó el conductor del autobús. Sam, Freddie, Alexis, Kaitlin, y los gemelos salieron todos del autobús y caminaron la corta distancia al negocio de renta de autos.

"Hola familia. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles hoy?" Un pequeño, alegre hombre les sonrió en el momento en que entraron por la puerta.

"Necesitamos rentar un auto," Dijo Freddie, como si fuera lo más obvio, lo cual era así en realidad.

"Sip, uh jum, ¿Qué tipo?" Replicó el hombre caminando a su escritorio y comenzó a teclear en la computadora. Alexis frunció el seño, pensando que el hombre tenía mucho café expreso encima.

"Una minivan roja," Replicó Sam rápidamente, agachando la mirada para la aprobación de Kaitlin, quien estaba sonriéndole y mostrándole sus pulgares arriba.

"Muy bien, muy bien," Steven, de acuerdo a su credencial, replicó y comenzó a presionar enérgicamente las teclas.

La familia esperó un par de minutos antes de que Steven comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

"Muy bien, si me siguen afuera…" Comenzó Steven, levantándose y guiándolos por las puertas dobles.

Fueron conducidos afuera donde estaba una minivan roja esperando por ellos. Sam estaba sorprendida de cuán rápido estaban consiguiendo un auto, pero no lo cuestionó. Freddie estaba simplemente feliz de que finalmente salieran de este pueblo desierto para nunca regresar.

"Aquí tienen," Dijo Steven orgullosamente. "Una minivan roja."

"Genial, ¿Cuánto va a costar?" Preguntó Freddie, sacando su billetera.

"Oh pueden pagarme después, solo llame a este número," Dijo Steven, dándole una tarjeta del negocio.

"Bien," dijo Freddie tomando la tarjeta y guardándola en su cartera.

"Muy bien, que tengan un maravilloso-"Comenzó Steven, siendo interrumpido por Sam.

"Si, un maravilloso día, lo entendemos," Dijo. Y con eso, la familia Benson caminó hacia su nuevo auto rentado.

"Wow, ese tipo necesita un tranquilizante," Comentó Alexis, reclinando su asiento hacia atrás y suspirando contenta.

"Salgamos de aquí," Exclamó Sam, mientras Freddie comenzó a decirle el plan entero, del que ella se desconectó, no importándole realmente como hicieran para llegar al ensayo a tiempo, solo importándole que llegarían. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio a su esposo mirarla y sonreír antes de arrancar.

…..

"¿Papá?," Preguntó Alexis, por segunda vez en su viaje. Su madre, Kaitlin, y los gemelos estaban aun dormidos.

"Si cariño," Respondió Freddie, viendo a su hija por el retrovisor.

"Aunque mamá nunca quiera admitirlo, en serio le lastimó el cómo sacaste toda tu frustración en ella hoy," Dijo Alexis, recordando su discusión de la carretera por la mañana. Freddie no respondió. "Ella solo estaba intentando hacerte sentir mejor. Ya conoces a mamá…"

"Lo sé," comenzó Freddie suspirando. "Y no quise hacerlo. Es solo… estaba molesto por-"Alexis lo interrumpió.

"Lo sé, papá. No tienes que explicarlo. Solo… recompénsaselo." Dijo Alexis, antes de bostezar. "Bueno, me quedaría despierta para hacerte compañía hasta que lleguemos, pero sé que solo comenzarás a hablar de ese nuevo teléfono pera que tú y tu sequito de nerds están intentando, sin éxito alguno debo añadir, inventar.

"Ve a dormir, Alexis," Rió él por su hija. "Ve a dormir."

"Bueno, si insistes," dijo ella, antes de reclinarse más en su asiento y quedarse dormida.

….

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" preguntó Sam, despertando de su pacifico sueño, mirando hacia su marido.

"Ya casi," Dijo él, valientemente girándose para ver a Sam. Su gran melena de rizos dorados estaba en todos lados y su ropa se había desacomodado por el sueño. Tomó una honda respiración antes de continuar. "sabes que no quise explotar así, especialmente con los niños observando," dijo él, sin quitar la vista del camino enfrente. "Estaba molesto porque, bueno, ya sabes que Carly y Gibs son nuestros mejores amigos y ellos estarían ahí para nosotros, de hecho lo estuvieron, el día de nuestra boda. Y no creía que estuvieras hablando lo suficientemente en serio, y, bueno, no habíamos tenido un gran comienzo en nuestro día, y todo se juntó. Lo siento, en serio. No debí haber desahogado todo mi enojo en ti." Dijo él, pisando los frenos, mientras se aproximaban a un semáforo en rojo.

"Lo sé, nerd," dijo Sam, sonriendo. "También lo lamento.

Freddie sonrió mientras ambos se inclinaban hacia el otro. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, escucharon una voz proyectarse desde el asiento trasero. "¡MUY BIEN, OJOS Y TODOS LOS DEMAS SENTIDOS ENFRENTE A LA CARRETERA!" Era Alexis. Sam rió cuando vio a su hija cubriéndose ambos ojos.

"Más tarde," susurró Sam, con la intención de que solo Freddie escuchara.

"Escuche eso," dijo Alexis, poniéndose algo incomoda. Freddie sonrió y colocó un beso en la sien de Sam. "Bueno, solo diez millas más por conducir. Y son… 4:15. Cielos, hombre, no llegaremos a tiempo, pero llegaremos." Dijo Freddie, acelerando el carro hacia adelante cuando la luz se tornó verde.

**Hahaha awww que tierno Freddie. Pues solo queda un capítulo más chicos… ¿Me regalaran un review?**

**Nos leemos pronto :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos. Bien, ha llegado el último capítulo de iGetStuck**

**¿Finalmente llegarán a la boda?**

**Capitulo cuatro**

"No, no, no…" dijo Freddie, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto no puede estar pasando."

"¿Cuál es el problema, bebé?" Preguntó Sam, mirando a su asustado marido. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"El auto… se quedó sin gasolina," Dijo Freddie, completamente derrotado. El auto se había detenido en medio de la carretera frente a una iglesia. Alexis, Freddie y Sam bajaron del auto.

"Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Alexis, luciendo mas enojada que nunca. "¡Pasamos por todo este esfuerzo para nada!"

"Muy bien, primero nuestra llanta revienta a dos horas de viaje. Luego un gordo, raro tipo dueño de un celular sin crédito alguno, vestido con ropa horrenda decide robar nuestro auto. Después de horas y horas de dolorosa caminata, finalmente obtuvimos algo de comida para nuestros estómagos y la dirección de un lugar para rentar autos. Pensando que somos muuuuy suertudos, nos metemos en nuestra nueva minivan roja y conducimos todo el camino hasta Los Ángeles, California y ahora estamos atascados en medio de la nada sin gasolina ni gasolinera cerca de nosotros y ya son-" Sam se detuvo en medio de su sermón para tomar la mano de su marido y ver su reloj. "4:33 ¡Y estamos retrasados para el ensayo de la boda de mi mejor amiga y ahora nunca llegaremos!" se inclinó hacia adelante, hundiendo su rostro en la chaqueta de su esposo.

"Aw, no te preocupes, Sam," Dijo Freddie, frotando en pequeños círculos por su espalda. "Lo intentamos."

"Si, mamá," Dijo Alexis, abrazando a su madre. "No es tu culpa que tengamos la peor suerte del mundo y los peores momentos inoportunos en nuestra vida." Sam fulminó con la mirada a su hija.

"No estoy ayudando ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Alexis. "Muy bien, estaré en el auto." Dijo después de que nadie contestara.

"Yo solo… no puedo creer que pasamos por todo esto y aun así no estamos donde queremos estar," Freddie suspiró.

"Lo sé, ¿Cierto?" Dijo Sam, aunque sonó ahogado. "Desearía que ya estuviéramos ahí, ¿sabes? Digo, ya en la iglesia donde son los ensayos. Cielos, ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?"

Freddie no tuvo tiempo para contestar antes de que Alexis saltara de nuevo fuera del auto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" Preguntó Sam, mirando a Alexis. "¿Acabas de tener una visión de tu y Robert acurrucándose bajo el cielo nocturno?"

Alexis le dedicó a su madre una mirada que decía '¿En serio, mamá? Papá está parado justo ahí' y Sam rodó los ojos viendo a Alexis en respuesta.

"¿Quién es Robert?" preguntó Freddie, luciendo confundido y un poco preocupado.

"Erm... Él es un-" Comenzó Alexis

"-Eso no es importante ahora mismo. Como sea, ¿Por qué estabas sonriendo?" Preguntó Sam, salvando a su hija de un año de castigo.

"¿La iglesia donde se supone que nos encontremos con la tía Carly y el tío Gibby no se llama New Hall Baptist Church?"

Sam y Freddie asintieron al mismo tiempo. "Si, ¿Por qué?"

Alexis sonrió, empujando a sus padres a un lado para que el auto no estuviera enfrente de ellos. "Bienvenidos a la iglesia New Hall Baptist Church"

"¡No es cierto!," Dijo Freddie, abrazando a su esposa.

"Si es cierto, padre." Sonrió Alexis. "Es cierto."

"¡¿Qué diablos estamos esperando?!" Preguntó Sam, emocionada. "¡Trae a los niños y vamos!"

"Ahora puede besar a la novia," Dijo el ministro cuando Sam y Gibby hicieron sus votos sagrados de matrimonio. Los invitados celebraron cuando se besaron por un poco más de lo necesario. Sam y Freddie se sentían tan aliviados de haber podido llegar a la boda a tiempo sin daño alguno. Carly era una novia hermosa, como Sam supo que lo sería y Gibby lucía como Gibby usualmente pero también se le veía bastante feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba al final.

En la recepción, Sam tuvo una oportunidad de contarle a Carly acerca de toda su aventura y cuanto trabajo les había costado para llegar ahí.

"Vaya Sam, ¿Pasaste por todos esos problemas por mi?" Preguntó Carly, incrédulamente. No podía creer la larga jornada que habían tenido solo para llegar a su boda.

"Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga," Dijo Sam como si fuera lo más obvio. "Tu estuviste ahí por mí, ¡No podía no estar aquí para ti! Además, ¡Aun no puedo creer que te casaras con Gibby!" Concluyó Sam.

"¡Oye! Vamos, Sam, ¡Yo tampoco podía creer que te casaras con Freddie!" Replicó Carly.

"¿Enserio?" Sonrió Sam.

"No," dijo Carly derrotada. "Ustedes dos son perfectos para el otro." Concluyó.

"Todo lo que sé es que Gibby se veía realmente feliz hoy." Dijo Sam inclinándose en el respaldo de su silla.

"Estoy feliz también." Sonrió Carly mientras se ponía de pie para ir a bailar con su marido. Sam sonrió para sí misma viendo a Carly y a Gibby cuando escuchó a alguien que se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" Le preguntó Sam a su esposo, Freddie.

"Dejé a los gemelos con Spencer, y Kaitlin está por ahí jugando con otros niños," miró a su alrededor, confundido. "Y de hecho, no sé donde esté Alexis." Replicó.

"Bien." Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Freddie finalmente de verdad sin niños alrededor. Freddie sostuvo el rostro de Sam gentilmente en sus manos y la besó de vuelta apasionadamente.

"Te amo." Dijo Freddie, cuando se separaron.

"También te amo." Sonrió Sam

Justo antes de que la canción terminara Sam alcanzó a ver a Alexis bailando con un chico, un chico lindo, no Robert, un chico que a Freddie no le gustaría. Sam le guiñó un ojo cuando Alexis se dio cuenta que la había visto, Alexis se rió y caminó fuera de la pista de baile sin que su padre supiera nunca que había bailado con un chico. Pero le contaría todos los detalles a su madre más tarde. Carly y Gibby aun estaban bailando cuando la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar, una canción muy familiar para Sam y Freddie, su canción. Carly sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que la canción venía. Sam rodó los ojos pero estaba feliz de que Carly hiciera eso, incluso después de todos esos años aun podía recordar su primer beso con claridad, afuera en la salida de incendios, con la canción sonando en el perapod de Freddie.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Preguntó Freddie, de pronto poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano hacia Sam.

Ella suspiró. "Por qué no." Sonrió tomando su mano y se movieron hacia la pista de baile.

_Did I tell you I knew your name?  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game?  
This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_¿Te dije que conocía tu nombre?_

_Pero parece que lo he olvidado_

_¿Te dije que este es mi propio juego?_

_Este no es tu problema_

_No sé si voy a cambiar_

_Perdiendo el tiempo en otro día_

_Sigo huyendo _

_Incluso de las cosas buenas _

**Bonita manera de terminarlo ¿cierto? Espero esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Muchas gracias a los autores originales que me dejaron traducir este bello trabajo. **

**Y gracias a ustedes por su apoyo chicos.**

**¿Quién va a leer la nueva traducción?**

**No olviden agregarme a sus alertas de autor para ser los primeros en leerla! Claro, si quieren**

**Se les quiere chicos!**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo **** son los mejores**


End file.
